Król Essetir
by euphoria814
Summary: Kontynuacja serii :)


**Nie wiem czy będzie satysfakcjonowała was taka kontynuacja, ale na szczęście jeszcze jedna część przed nami :)**

 **betowała wrotka777 - dziękuję!**

* * *

Merlin spodziewał się, że ludzie zamieszkujący Essetir będą mieli więcej rozumu, ale kiedy wieść po kraju rozniosła się, wszędzie witano go tak, jakby już zasiadał na tronie. Nie rozumiał tej ogólnej wesołości. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Cenred nie był lubiany, ale jego po prostu nie znano. I on sam nie wierzył za bardzo w słowa Delberta. Historia o ucieczce Balinora i dziedzictwie, o którym nie wiedział, wydawała się naciągana.

\- Nie rozgłaszaliśmy wszem i wobec, że królowie Essetir są władcami smoków – wyjaśnił mu de Chiel, kiedy minęli Ealdor, spakowawszy wszystko, co zostało im z dawnego życia.

Jego matka siedziała w karecie, odpoczywając po gościnie Cenreda. I, gdyby wiedział, na co była narażona, zapewne sam policzyłby się z mężczyzną.

\- Okoliczne królestwa, jednak nie były nigdy zainteresowane napadaniem na Essetir. Wojny kończyły się na naszą korzyść od stuleci – ciągnął dalej Delbert. – Opowiadano o magii, która tkwiła u fundamentów zamków Essetir. O fortyfikacjach nie do zdobycia. Prawda jest jednak taka, że zawsze chroniły nas smoki i Lot sądził, że moc przejdzie z Balinora na jego siostrę.

\- To śmieszne – prychnął Merlin.

Delbert spojrzał w dal i jego wzrok stał się pusty, jak wiele razy przedtem.

\- Moja rodzina strzegła tajemnicy przekazywania mocy. Balinor pozwolił mi ją wyjawić, aby każdy wiedział, iż prawowity władca smoków i Essetir, powróci pewnego dnia. Nie sądził, że to będzie miecz obosieczny – przyznał Delbert. – Lot, a potem Cenred zaczęli szukać władcy smoków.

Merlin kiwnął głową, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę jak to się skończyło dla jego ojca. I, przynajmniej wyjaśniało, dlaczego nawet w Ealdor poddawano w wątpliwość królewskie pochodzenie Cenreda. Nie wchodzono nigdy w szczegóły, ale to przez czysty strach, który panował nawet w najdalszych częściach krainy. Jego matka zawsze przestrzegała go przed roznoszeniem plotek.

\- Smok jest twoim dowodem. Dowodem na to, że jesteś królem. Dowodem na to, że Lot był uzurpatorem, a Cenred był jedynie namiestnikiem – podjął Delbert. – Nie wyobrażasz sobie rządzenia i boisz się, ale Essetir nie może spotkać już nic gorszego, niż rządy rodu Lota.

\- To nie jest pocieszające – odparł Merlin.

\- Nie, ale to jest początek – powiedział Delbert z pewnością, którą on sam chciałby mieć.

ooo

Zamek Essetir niczym nie przypominał Camelotu, ale kiedy Merlin zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że strzeliste wieże nadawały się idealnie, aby Kilgharrah na nich przysiadł. Już z oddali zresztą widział smoka latającego nad nimi, jakby wybierał sobie swoją nową siedzibę. Może nareszcie po latach tułaczki i uwięzienia mógł osiąść gdzieś na stałe.

\- Witają króla-smoka – poinformował go Delbert.

Merlin spojrzał ponownie w niebo, gdzie ognie wybuchały w powietrzu, tworząc przeróżne wzory. Słyszał o tym wcześniej, ale Uther zabronił tego, twierdząc, że ma zbyt wiele wspólnego z magią. Mówiono, że była to jedynie sztuczka, którą znał każdy, kto kiedykolwiek pracował przy katapultach. Odrobina ziół spalanych w powietrzu nadawała koloru.

Spektakl był cudowny.

\- Nie spodziewałem się – przyznał, czując dziwną gulę w gardle.

Ludzie machali do niego, pokładając w nim wiarę, której sam w sobie nie miał. Wydawali się szczęśliwi. Sądził, że kiedy wyślą smoka, aby zgodnie z ostatnimi słowami Balinora, król powrócił poprzedzany przez swego sługę, mieszkańcy królestwa spojrzą na niego podejrzliwie. Może nawet otwarcie możnowładcy wypowiedzą bunt. Słyszał o takich sytuacjach, nawet w tak stabilnych królestwach jak Camelot. A jednak po obu stronach drogi ustawił się szpaler ludzi, którzy wykrzykiwali coś o królu-smoku, o powrocie prawowitego władcy. Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na swoją matkę, która wyglądała przez okno swojej karety.

Nie wydawała się tak zaskoczona jak on. Może od dawna wiedziała, że skończy się to w ten sposób. Rozmawiali podczas podróży bardzo długo. Opowiedziała mu o ojcu, o tym jak się spotkali i jak bardzo wyśmiała go, kiedy powiedział jej, że jest prawowitym władcą Essetir, zaginionym przed laty. Uwierzyła dopiero, kiedy poznała smoka, ukrytego w jaskini przed wzrokiem ciekawskich. Kilgharrah wtedy był wolny i szczęśliwy. Przynajmniej dowiedział się, dlaczego został wysłany przez nią akurat do Camelotu. Zawsze liczyła na to, że jakoś wyrwie Kilgharraha spod zamku, sprowadzając go z powrotem do Essetir. Dla Balinora to też miał być znak, że są gotowi do pełnego powrotu.

Spojrzał na matkę jeszcze raz, a potem uśmiechnął się i wyprostował w siodle, chociaż jazda konna nadal nie była sztuką, która wychodziła mu najlepiej. Delbert kupił dla niego szaty bardziej odpowiednie do jego obecnego statusu, ale przy swojej naturalnej chudości nie mógł prezentować się zbyt wytwornie. Arthur miał wygląd króla i nosił się po królewsku, czego nigdy by mu nie powiedział. On nie wiedział nawet, jak odpowiednio pozdrowić ludzi, więc po prostu uniósł dłoń, machając do nich tak, jak oni machali do niego.

ooo

Ich kroki odbijały się ciężko na kamiennej podłodze. Zamek wydawał się niemożliwie wręcz chłodny i miał nadzieję, że jego przodkowie nie zaprojektowali swojej siedziby tak, aby odstraszała już przy wejściu. Nagie ściany bez kilimów czy obrazów, zastanowiły go. Camelot był pełen barw i śmiechu. Służba plotkowała, szepty niosły się po całym zamku.

Essetir wydawało się niemal martwe.

\- Lot kazał zniszczyć wszystko, co należało do rodu władców smoków – poinformował go Delbert.

\- Och – wyrwało mu się.

\- Mój ród posiada w skarbcu obrazy oraz część ważniejszych przedmiotów należących do twojej rodziny. Zwrócimy je niezwłocznie. Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby co starsi służący posiadali kielichy z twoim herbem – rzucił de Chiel.

\- Mam herb – wyrwało mu się, chociaż jakaś część niego wiedziała, że pewnie tak musiało być.

Jego matka spojrzała na niego karcąco jak zawsze, kiedy z jego ust wychodziło coś naprawdę głupiego. Delbert jednak nie wydawał się urażony. Uśmiechał się jedynie do niego lekko. Zdążyli poznać się bliżej i przestał obawiać się o skłonności lorda. Mężczyzna od lat szukał kogoś w jego wieku, co zapewne wzbudziło wątpliwości tych, którzy nie znali sytuacji.

\- Rada czeka – poinformował go Delbert. – Wasze rzeczy zostaną przeniesione do pokojów. Kiedy się odświeżycie, odbędzie się uczta – dodał.

Merlin odetchnął głęboko, patrząc wymownie na ogromne drzwi, za którymi miało znajdować się dziesięciu ludzi, którzy do tej pory kierowali królestwem wraz z Cenredem. Delbert zapewnił go, że lojalność jego rodu jest niepodważalna i naprawdę w to wierzył. Gdyby nie de Chiel, nie wiedziałby niczego o swojej rodzinie. Gdyby nie ten mężczyzna, zapewne zostałby zabity. Może jeszcze w obozie Cenreda, kiedy starał się wykraść matkę.

Delbert jednak był związany z jego rodem – jak mówił od samego początku. Inni stanowili dla niego tajemnicę. I zapewne nie byli zadowoleni z pojawienia się nieznanego nikomu chłopaka, który upominał się o tron. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele zależało od wsparcia tych ludzi. I nie chciał go utracić już teraz, zanim tak naprawdę miał szansę się wykazać.

\- Otwieraj – zdecydował.

\- Tak, mój panie – powiedział Delbert, machając na strażników.

Ogromne drzwi otworzyły się z jękiem i ich kroki stały się tylko głośniejsze, kiedy weszli do sali, w której rozmowy ucichły niemal od razu. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego z mieszanymi uczuciami i nie potrafił ich za to winić. Tunika, którą miał na sobie, nie wyglądała jak ubranie służącego, ale nie miała też wiele wspólnego z tym, co przeważnie nosił Arthur. Czerwień była kolorem królewskim, tymczasem on wolał błękit i nie planował tego zmieniać. Nie był rycerzem. Delbert starał się nauczyć go podstawowych pchnięć, ale podobnie jak Arthur, nie miał na tym polu sukcesów. Merlin po prostu nie posługiwał się mieczem i powinni przyjąć to do wiadomości. Essetir zresztą zbyt długo prowadziło wojny, aby łapać ponownie za ostrze, kiedy tylko nadarzy się pierwsza okazja.

\- Merlin, syn Balinora – przedstawił go Delbert. – Władca smoków, jedyny prawowity dziedzic tronu Essetir – dodał.

Merlin prawie obawiał się, że będą stali tutaj dziesięć minut. Kiedy wyczytywano wszystkie tytuły Arthura, można było zasnąć. Z drugiej jednak strony chciał to usłyszeć. Jakaś część niego zastanawiała się nad tym, kim był przez te wszystkie lata. Odnalezienie ojca tygodnie temu było niespodziewane. I sądził, że to będzie pewne zamknięcie, ale nie czuł tego nawet po śmierci Balinora. Wspomnienie tkwiło w nim nadal jak cierń.

\- Ludzie już nazywają go królem-smokiem – powiedział ktoś. – Jaką masz pewność? Jaki dowód nam przedstawisz – rzucił mężczyzna, spoglądając na niego.

Merlin wzruszył ramionami, zanim zdążył się zastanowić.

\- Kilgharrah był smokiem mojego ojca i teraz to ja jestem ostatnim władcą smoków – powiedział jedynie, spoglądając na Delberta niepewnie. – Nie mam klejnotów, pierścieni czy listów. Spotkałem go tylko raz i nie zdążyliśmy nawet porozmawiać. Ludzie Cenreda znaleźli nas. Może szukali go od samego początku. Zginął, abyśmy obaj z Arthurem mogli żyć – wyjaśnił, mówiąc to w zasadzie na głos po raz pierwszy.

I odczuł w związku z tym cholerną ulgę.

\- Jesteś pewny? – spytał mężczyzna.

Merlin przez sekundę sądził, że to jest skierowane do niego.

\- Jestem pewien – powiedział jednak Delbert. – Jestem pewien i nie mylę się. Odnalazłem go i przyprowadziłem. Dokładnie tak jak Balinor przewidział – przypomniał im.

Merlin najchętniej przysunąłby się bliżej mężczyzny. Spoglądali na niego ciekawie i z emocjami na twarzach tak silnymi, że czuł ciężar ich wzroku na swoim ciele. Nie wiedział czego od niego oczekiwali, ale szepty wzmagały się, kiedy wymieniali uwagi między sobą. Ktoś z tyłu potrząsał głową tak mocno, że długie, ciemne włosy rozsypywały się po jego ramionach. Ciemna zbroja nie pozostawiała wiele wątpliwości.

\- Nie uznam go jako króla – warknął mężczyzna, występując do przodu. – Nie obchodzi mnie czy jest prawowitym władcą, czy nie. Jest słaby, nie wie niczego o rządzeniu i pogrąży kraj w wojnie domowej. Jestem de Shandal i nie pozwolę na to – rzucił mężczyzna, patrząc na niego wściekle.

\- Więc jego smok, spali pola na twoich ziemiach – odparł spokojnie Delbert. – Nie musi walczyć, jeśli ma armię i doradców, którzy mu pomogą. I nauczy się wszystkiego w swoim czasie. W końcu przeżył jedynie cudem. Czy to nie twój ojciec kierował rzezią dzieci sprzed osiemnastu laty? – spytał de Chiel cicho.

Mężczyzna cofnął się, ale potem jego wzrok padł na Merlina i na jego ustach wykwitł tylko krzywy uśmieszek.

\- Nie będziemy palić niczyich pól – powiedział spokojnie, czując, że to jest dobry moment, aby się wtrącić. – Dlaczego ktokolwiek ma płacić za jego głupotę? Mieszkańcy jego ziem będą głodowali, ale on się tym nie przejmie i tego nie odczuje – ciągnął dalej. – Nie. To bez sensu. Ogłosimy, że mieszkańcy jego ziem są wolni. Będą mogli osiedlić się, gdziekolwiek zechcą, a ci, którzy nie znajdą domu, osiedlą się w zamku. Mamy dostatecznie wiele miejsca i Essetir potrzebuje życia. A kiedy jego pola nie zostaną obsiane i przyjdzie głód, dotknie tylko pana de Shandal. W końcu, czym jest lord bez swojego ludu? – spytał.

\- I myślisz, że pójdą za tobą? – prychnął mężczyzna.

\- Dlaczego nie mieliby skorzystać z hojnej oferty swojego króla? – zastanowił się, i to było prawie jak granie na nosie Arthurowi.

\- Nie masz prawa – warknął mężczyzna.

\- Te ziemie nadał ci zapewne jeden z moich przodków. Należą do Essetir, w innym wypadku nie byłoby cię tutaj. To czyni cię moim poddanym. To czyni mieszkańców twoich ziem, moimi poddanymi. Mogę ich uwolnić od pańszczyzny w każdej chwili – powiedział spokojnie.

Delbert przysunął się do niego, ale o ułamek za późno. Kiedy de Shandal atakował, był jak wąż, ale Merlin przeżył jako żywy cel Arthura. Miecz de Shandala nie był mu straszny. I tym razem mógł odepchnąć od siebie mężczyznę magią, wciskając go w ścianę za nimi z taką siłą, że powstało wgniecenie na jego zbroi. Panika nigdy nie była dobra. Rzadko potrafił się kontrolować, kiedy się bał.

W sali zrobiło się dość cicho i Delbert spoglądał na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Zabrać go – powiedział de Chiel, spoglądając na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.

Strażnicy nawet się nie zawahali.

\- Kto wypowiada lojalność nowemu królowi Essetir? – spytał Delbert, spoglądając wymownie na pozostałych.

\- Niech żyje król! – krzyknął ktoś, a pozostali zawtórowali.

Merlin nie miał wątpliwości, nawet przez chwilę, że nie zdobył ich zaufania. Mogli być pod wrażeniem jego daru, ale pozostawała przed nimi jeszcze daleka droga.

ooo

Jego matka siedziała pomiędzy nim i jednym z lordów, który uparcie starał się zwrócić na nią swoją uwagę. Delbert nie wydawał się zadowolony na widok tych umizgów. I Merlin naprawdę nie chciał zdobyć ojczyma w tak krótkim czasie. Jego matka nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną, ale to zawsze mogło ulec zmianie i tego obawiał się najbardziej. Dwór był dla nich obcy, a przeważająca obecność mężczyzn wiele mówiła o polityce Cenreda.

Kolejny z bardów skończył swoją pieśń. Merlin nie starał się nawet wsłuchiwać w słowa. Trzymał się prosto, przypominając sobie powoli, co mówiono Arthurowi o zachowaniu przy stole. Nigdy nie zwracał na to większej uwagi i zaczynał żałować. Wcale nie lepiej czuł się też ze względu na wygnanie z Camelotu. Teraz, kiedy nareszcie miał kilka minut, aby pomyśleć, nie potrafił nie przypominać sobie twarzy Arthura, kiedy odjeżdżali.

Ich romans nie trwał długo i może nie miał dla jego niedawnego pana, aż takiego znaczenia, ale Merlin nie był z kamienia. I nie było nikogo przed Arthurem. Jego ciało, on sam znał tylko tego mężczyznę. Może, to nie miało znaczenia dla nikogo innego, ale on chyba faktycznie był sentymentalny.

\- Coś cię trapi – szepnął Delbert.

\- Camelot – powiedział krótko i westchnął.

De Chiel skinął głową, jakby chwytał w lot.

\- Musimy rozesłać posłów. Zajmę się tym rankiem. Im wcześniej cię ukoronujemy, tym lepiej dla Essetir. Bezkrólewie nie może panować zbyt długo – poinformował go Delbert.

Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że mężczyzna sam ściął głowę poprzedniego króla. Nazwał go uzurpatorem i tyranem, i pewnie miał rację, ale to nadal budziło niepokój w Merlinie. Arthur nie zabijał nigdy tak bezlitośnie. Na jego twarzy zawsze malowały się jakieś emocje. Nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o Delbercie. Zgładził Cenreda bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Musiałeś go bardzo nienawidzić – rzucił.

Delbert wyprostował się na swoim krześle i wziął potężny łyk.

\- Mój syn byłby w twoim wieku – westchnął de Chiel, szokując go odrobinę.

Czas przeszły nie miał sensu, ale Merlin niemal od razu przypomniał sobie o rzezi niemowląt, na którą zdecydował się Lot tylko po to, aby się do niego dostać. Jego matka jednak już wtedy była w Camelocie. To Gaius odebrał go, całkiem nieświadom tego z jak daleka uciekała.

\- Lot wiedział, że nie może być władcą smoków – ciągnął dalej de Chiel. – Kazał zabić jednak dziecko, żeby mieć pewność. On zabrał mojego syna, ja zgładziłem jego syna – powiedział krótko.

\- Kto zabił, zatem Lota? – spytał Merlin cicho i rozejrzał się wokół.

\- Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że Cenred nie mógł doczekać się korony – poinformował go Delbert. – Nie otaczają cię zdrajcy. Otaczają cię ludzie, którzy pamiętają jeszcze rządy poprzedniego rodu i czekali na powrót prawowitego króla. Wiara nie umarła w ludziach i była podsycana przez kolejne występki Cenreda. Ludzie obawiali się, że wraz z kolejnym ogniem z góry, zostanie zlecona kolejna rzeź. Królestwo nie zniosłoby ponownego przelania niewinnej krwi – powiedział.

Merlin przełknął ciężko.

\- W ciągu kilku kolejnych tygodni władcy pozostałych królestw zjawią się w Essetir, aby powitać cię w swoich szeregach. Zostaniesz koronowany w ich obecności i pretensje Uthera nie będą miały sensu – ciągnął dalej Delbert. – Twoja przyjaźń z młodym księciem daje nam tylko przewagę. On będzie koronowany po swoim ojcu. Dyplomacja stanie się łatwiejsza.

Merlin miał ochotę prychnąć.

\- Nie nazwałbym się przyjacielem Arthura – zaśmiał się. –To znaczy, Arthur na pewno nie nazwałby mnie swoim przyjacielem. Byłem jego sługą – przypomniał mu.

\- Więc tym lepiej. Ty znasz jego, ale on ciebie w ogóle – odparł Delbert. – Nie zmieniłeś swojego stanu. Sądzisz, że ze sługi stałeś się królem. Byłeś nim jednak od dnia twojego narodzenia. Tylko nie byłeś tego świadom. Zostałeś poczęty, aby nami rządzić. Płynie w tobie krew Balinora. Jesteś ostatnim władcą smoków – powiedział takim tonem, jakby to o wszystkim przesądzało i zapewne tak było.

Nie mógł się wyprzeć swojego dziedzictwa, choćby się starał. Kilgharrah stanowił jasny dowód tego, że miał prawo do roszczeń, do tronu. I nikt nie protestował.

Spojrzał na matkę, która siedziała skrępowana po jego prawej.

\- Czy w Essetir zawsze w ten sposób traktujecie wdowy? – spytał o kilka tonów głośniej, niż zamierzał.

Mężczyzna, który się jej narzucał, poczerwieniał wściekle i zaczął przepraszać. Jego matka uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, ściskając jego dłoń odrobinę mocniej, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

ooo

Morgana pojawiła się w zamku następnego dnia, co mówiło jasno, iż wyruszyła niedługo po nich. Gwen prowadziła ich konie, kiedy pieszo dostały się na dziedziniec. Zawiadomił go Kilgharrah, zanim straże zdążyły zareagować i zbiegł na dół, ignorując zirytowanego Delberta. Zapewne nie powinien był migać się od kolejnego spotkania z lordami, ale jeśli one obie były w Essetir, to nie znaczyło niczego dobrego.

\- Merlinie – rzuciła Morgana na jego widok i przez chwilę taksowała go wzrokiem, zanim kiwnęła lekko głową.

\- Pani… - zaczął niepewnie. – Gwen? – spytał.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać na osobności – powiedziała Morgana, rozglądając się wokół.

Dopiero po chwili jej wzrok ponownie spoczął na nim. Nie wiedział za bardzo czego powinien oczekiwać po tej rozmowie. Miał jednak wrażenie, że to mu się wcale nie spodoba.

\- To wychowanica króla Uthera – rzucił Delbert, stając tuż za nim. – Co, pani, porabiasz w Essetir? – spytał wprost.

\- Odwiedzam mojego dobrego przyjaciela – odparła Morgana bez zająknięcia. – Książę Merlin na pewno mnie przyjmie, jeśli dowie się, że Lancelot nie jest, aż tak dyskretny jak powinien.

\- Magia tutaj nie jest zakazana – powiedział. – Wiedzą, że ją mam – dodał, ponieważ nie chciał idiotycznych gierek.

Gwen wydawała się tylko bardziej spięta.

\- Tak, ale jest zakazana w Camelocie – rzuciła Morgana, spinając się nagle. – I, jeśli pozwolisz, chciałabym zostać gościem twojego zamku.

\- Ale… - zaczął, a Morgana spojrzała na niego ponownie.

Tym razem jej tęczówki błyszczały jednak czystym złotem. Doskonale znał ten kolor. Magia nie została uwolniona, ale z pewnością Morgana wiedziała chociaż trochę, jak się nią posłużyć. Nie był nawet trochę zaskoczony, że uciekła z Camelotu, kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja.

Gwen spoglądała na niego z jakąś dziwną desperacją.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział tylko.

\- Książę, musimy porozmawiać – rzucił Delbert, spinając się lekko.

\- Pani Morgana przybyła tutaj odrobinę wcześniej, ale chce uświetnić swoją osobą moją koronację – poinformował de Chiela.

\- Radziłbym wysłuchać mojej rady, zanim… - zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Nie. Po prostu wymyśl jak zrobić to tak, żeby Uther nie zapukał pod mury naszego zamku – rzucił, spoglądając na Morganę.

Kobieta spięła się i wyprostowała.

\- W żadnym z moich snów, Camelot nie walczył z Essetir – poinformowała go całkiem poważnie, co sprawiło mu pewną ulgę.

ooo

Morgana wpatrywała się w niego tak, jakby go oceniała właśnie w tej chwili. I chciał zdać egzamin, czegokolwiek by nie dotyczył. Gwen nie powiedziała dotąd ani słowa, ale odnosił wrażenie, że to jeśli Lancelot miał komukolwiek powiedzieć o jego mocy, to właśnie jej. Nie było tajemnicą, że rycerz był zauroczony jego przyjaciółką. I nawet, w pewnym sensie mieli błogosławieństwo Arthura.

\- Nie przybyłam cię szantażować – powiedziała Morgana.

\- Wiem – odparł i wziął głębszy oddech. – Nie wiem jednak czego oczekujesz prócz schronienia – dodał.

Delbert nie ukrywał, że cała ta rozmowa jest nie po jego myśli. Jeśli Morgana uciekła z Camelotu, a wszystko na to wskazywało – Uther mógł ruszyć za nią. Miałby pretekst do ataku, gdyby odmówili wydania jego wychowanicy. A nie mógł tak po prostu skazać jej na pewną śmierć.

\- Naucz mnie to kontrolować. Te sny doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa – poinformowała go, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę.

Gwen przez chwilę wyglądała na poważnie zatroskaną, więc sytuacja musiała być krytyczna.

\- Mikstury Gaiusa nie pomogły? – spytał wprost.

Dostarczył ich Morganie tak wiele, że był czas, kiedy martwił się, że wychowanica Uthera popadła w nałóg. Gaius jednak uspokoił go, że w eliksirach nie było niczego uzależniającego. Zioła nie miały, same w sobie, mocy krzywdzenia ludzi.

\- Pomagały do pewnego stopnia – przyznała. – Aż przestały. I wiem, co zrobi Uther, kiedy się dowie, że ma maga pod swoim dachem. Nie będzie go obchodziło to, że urodziłam się z tą klątwą. A boję się, że nie jestem w stanie tego kontrolować – dodała z jakąś dziwną desperacją, której nigdy wcześniej u niej nie słyszał.

Wziął głęboki oddech, spoglądając na Delberta.

\- To nie jest rozsądne – poinformował go de Chiel. – Ona jest dobrym pretekstem do tego, aby Camelot ruszył na Essetir. Nie możesz przetrzymywać ją wbrew woli.

\- Ona przyjechała tutaj sama – przypomniał mu.

\- Nieistotne. Zostanie to przedstawione jako porwanie, żeby Camelot mógł ruszyć na Essetir – powiedział Delbert i Merlin zadrżał.

\- Arthur nie zaatakowałby… - zaczął, ale słowa zamarły mu na ustach.

Został wygnany z Camelotu nie bez powodu. Nie byli przyjaciółmi z Arthurem. Grzał jego łóżko od przypadku do przypadku, ale pozostawał jego sługą. Zmieniło się tak wiele, że jego umysł za tym nie nadążał. Arthur wybaczył mu magię, ale jego przyszła koronacja miała wszystko utrudnić.

\- Sugerujesz, że mamy ją wydać Utherowi i potem z oddali obserwować jej egzekucję? – spytał wprost z niedowierzaniem.

Nie był pewien na czym opierał się rycerski honor w Essetir, ale jego własna moralność na to nie pozwalała. Delbert zresztą zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie – powiedział mężczyzna wprost. – Sugeruję, że musimy poradzić sobie z konsekwencjami. Służyłeś na dworze Camelotu. Będziesz zdolny do wydania smokowi rozkazu zabicia ludzi, którzy jeszcze niedawno byli twoimi przyjaciółmi? – spytał Delbert wprost. – Jeśli staną pod naszymi granicami i będą chcieli złupić nasze wsie, po której stronie się opowiesz? Odpowiedzi na te pytania będą zadawali sobie wszyscy mieszkańcy Essetir – uświadomił mu de Chiel i Merlin, akurat w tej kwestii nie miał wątpliwości.

Nie wyobrażał sobie jednak zabijania. Kilgharrah nie miałby problemu z utoczeniem krwi rycerzy Camelotu, ale on żył z tymi ludźmi przez całe lata. Morgana i Gwen pobladły, jakby dopiero teraz uderzyła w nie powaga sytuacji. I Merlin bardzo chciał wrócić do punktu, w którym jego największym problemem było przygotowanie kąpieli dla Arthura.

\- Stanę przed nimi – powiedział bardzo ostrożnie. – I dam im możliwość odwrotu. Jeśli Arthur nie posłucha… - urwał.

Delbert skinął głową, jakby mu to wystarczyło.

\- Bardzo dobrze, ponieważ przybywając tutaj pani Morgana odebrała nam wybór – poinformował ich mężczyzna. – W chwili, w której Uther dowie się o tym, gdzie przebywasz, zwoła swoją armię.

\- A nasi rycerze? – spytał.

\- Gotowi w każdej chwili. Cenred postarał się, aby wszyscy znajdowali się w zamku przez cały rok. To fortyfikacja wojskowa. Jesteśmy gotowi do wymarszu w każdej chwili – rzucił Delbert.

Merlin przełknął ciężko.

\- Czy pomogłoby, jeśli napisałabym listy do moich przyjaciółek? – spytała cicho Morgana.

\- Uther uznałby, że zmusiliśmy cię do ich napisania – odparł Delbert. – Wyszliśmy z Camelotu, ponieważ bał się braku poparcia pozostałych królów. Nie mógł uśmiercić jedynego potomka rodu władców smoków bez konsekwencji, ale teraz ma wymówkę, żeby uderzyć i zrobi to, ponieważ sądzi, że jesteśmy słabi i Essetir jest w stanie wojny o władzę. Nie wie jak bardzo zdesperowani byliśmy, aby odzyskać naszego króla – dodał, patrząc wymownie na Merlina, który czuł, że zaraz spłonie ze wstydu.

ooo

Gwen wsunęła się do jego komnat późnym wieczorem i zamknęła za sobą szczelnie drzwi. Nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy jego matka zarządziła, że dziewczyna zostaje jedną z dam jej dworu wraz z Morganą i żoną Delberta. W zamku nadal było pusto i zimno, pomimo tego, że wieszano od wczoraj ponownie portrety na ścianach. Był zaskoczony, kiedy odkrył, iż nie był jedynym przeraźliwie szczupłym członkiem swojej rodziny. Jego dziadek w prostej linii nosił specjalnie wykonany dla siebie miecz, bo ten normalny był zbyt ciężki. Delbert zapewniał, że ostrze powinno znajdować się w skarbcu. Było zbyt cenne, aby je wyrzucić i Lot nakazał ukrycie miecza.

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Gwen z pewnym wahaniem skłoniła się lekko.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Dalej jestem sobą – prychnął.

\- Jesteś sobą, ale tak jakby nie – powiedziała i zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- Siadaj – rzucił, machając w stronę krzesła.

Nie był pewien czy wieczorne odwiedziny były dobrym pomysłem. W Camelocie plotki rozeszłyby się w mgnieniu oka. Tutaj natomiast nie wiedziano, że traktował Gwen jak swoją siostrę.

\- Chciałam cię przeprosić – zaczęła dziewczyna. – Kiedy Morgana obudziła się z kolejnego koszmaru tak przerażona, że nie mogła oddychać… - urwała i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Lancelot powiedział ci – stwierdził, nie wiedząc, co powinien jeszcze dodać.

\- Nie chciał – poinformowała go. – To był przypadek. Kiedy ty i Arthur wyjechaliście, a smok pustoszył Camelot, Lancelot powiedział, że szkoda, że cię nie ma w zamku. Nie mówił nic o twojej magii, ale dla mnie, to nagle było całkiem oczywiste. Dlaczego zawsze byłeś taki skryty i spóźniałeś się wszędzie… i… - urwała, potrząsając głową.

Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, nie wiedząc, czy powinien teraz przepraszać za to, że jej nigdy nie powiedział.

\- I zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś inny – podjęła. – Jak wielu spośród nas potrafi czytać i pisać? – spytała i jakoś dopiero teraz go to uderzyło.

\- Nauczyła mnie mama – odparł.

\- Tak. Zawsze wiedziałam. Jakoś zawsze można było wyczuć, że jest w tobie coś dziwnego – westchnęła.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem królewskim dupkiem jak Arthur? – spytał.

Potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

\- Oboje wiemy, że to nieprawda – powiedziała. – Nie widziałeś go po tym jak opuściliście zamek.

Merlin spiął się, zastanawiając się, co miała na myśli.

\- Chyba nie męczy kolejnego sługi? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Był tak wściekły, że Lancelot wrócił z rozciętą dłonią z treningu – poinformowała go Gwen.

Wziął głębszy wdech, bo nie tego się spodziewał. I nie był pewien, skąd brała się złość Arthura. Coś czuł jednak, że jej źródło nie do końca by mu się spodobało. Może Pendragon uznał, że z setek tajemnic, to też ukrywał przed nim. Merlin jednak nie był świadom, nawet tego kim był Balinor, kiedy zaczęli go szukać. Chociaż mieszkał w Ealdor, nie słyszał o władcach smoków. To były odległe granice Essetir. Nie wszystkie plotki do nich docierały.

\- Myślisz, że lord Delbert ma rację i Camelot wypowie ci wojnę? – spytała cicho.

\- Tak – powiedział krótko.

\- Przepraszam – szepnęła, ściskając swoje dłonie tak bardzo, że pobielały jej kłykcie.

Merlin chciał powiedzieć, że nic się nie stało, ale słowa zamarły mu w ustach. Jego zaufanie do Delberta powoli rosło. Mężczyzna był dość ofensywny i szorstki, ale może tego właśnie potrzebował. De Chiel stanowił idealnego doradcę.

\- Poradzimy sobie – powiedział tylko.

ooo

Nie potrafił pomóc Morganie, a przynajmniej tak sądził początkowo. W księdze, którą zabrał z Camelotu oraz wielu innych, które przejrzał w biblioteczce w Essetir, nie powiedziano nic na temat jej daru. Nazywała to klątwą i nie potrafił się z nią sprzeczać, kiedy opowiedziała mu o snach, które nękały ją od dawna. Czasami pokazywały prawdę, ale innym razem były jedynie odzwierciedleniem jej strachu. Nie potrafiła ich jednak oddzielić od siebie, i to w pewnym sensie było przerażające.

\- Medytacje – zdecydował w końcu.

Nie był w nich dobry. W zasadzie rozpraszało go dokładnie wszystko za każdym razem, kiedy próbował się skupić. Dlatego najczęściej używał magii spontanicznie, korzystając z chwili. Nieliczne wywary, które przygotował w swojej przykrótkiej karierze sprawiały, że częściej wpadał w tarapaty, niż pomagał. Nauczył się być ostrożnym przy Arthurze, ale jego rzeczywistość uległa ostatnio zmianie i chociaż Delbert nie mówił tego wprost, spodziewali się króla-smoka, a nie maga obdarzonego mocą.

Przygotowania do koronacji trwały. De Chiel wraz z jego matką zdecydowali, że nie ma powodu do tracenia czasu. Rozesłano posłańców i niektórzy z nich zabrali z sobą listy Morgany, która zapewniała, że nie została porwana i w zamku w Essetir przebywa z własnej woli. Merlin również przestawał wierzyć w to, że jej słowa potraktują poważnie wszyscy ci, którzy będą sądzili, że ich królestwo jest słabe. Camelot miał zaatakować jako pierwszy i przegrać. Delbert był pewien, co do tego. I Merlin również nie miał wątpliwości. Rycerze Arthura znali doskonale Kilgharraha, który nie ukrywał, że spotkałby się z nimi po raz kolejny z przyjemnością.

Delbert twierdził, że musieli założyć, iż pozostałe królestwa będą chciały sprawdzić swoje siły na ich granicach, i to był prawdziwy sprawdzian jego panowania. Nie mogli stracić nawet piędzi ziemi i Merlin nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić.

Zaczynał powoli rozumieć, dlaczego Arthur zawsze chodził taki wściekły. Odpowiedzialność, która spoczywała na jego barkach prawie przytłaczała go do ziemi swoim ciężarem. Gdyby nie Delbert, pewnie nie wiedziałby, co robić. Nie miał doświadczenia w rządzeniu i decydowaniu. Jedyne czego był pewien to tego, że wokół niego działo się zbyt wiele i za szybko. Przynajmniej jego matka na całe dnie nie zostawała sama. Towarzystwo Gwen i Anny de Chiel służyło jej.

\- Musimy obniżyć podatki – zdecydował podczas jednego ze spotkań.

Szok na twarzy lordów był doskonale widoczny.

\- Żyłem z tymi podatkami. Są nie do zapłacenia przez normalnych ludzi – poinformował ich całkiem poważnie. – Wszystkie pieniądze królestwa znajdują się w naszym skarbcu. Nie zbiedniejemy, jeśli obniżymy podatki stopniowo do jakiejś sensownej wysokości.

\- Ale panie… - zaczął jeden z lordów. – W obliczu wojny nie jest to rozsądne.

\- Nierozsądne byłoby dalsze głodzenie ludu, który ma być wierny królestwu – odparł Merlin. – Widziałem skarbiec. Zebrano dobra z całego Essetir i te pieniądze leżą niewykorzystywane. Nie krążą pośród ludzi, więc z czego chcecie zbierać podatki? Zamierzacie poczekać, aż w królestwie nie będzie nawet jednego grosza? Kiedy ostatni złoty pierścionek po zmarłym mężu znajdzie się za strzeżonymi drzwiami? Czym wtedy zapłacą ludzie? – spytał wprost.

Widział zmieszanie na ich twarzach. Zapewne nie pomyśleli o tym wcześniej. Ealdor płaciło podatki tym, czym byli w stanie. Najczęściej oddawali to, co urodziła ziemia kosztem swoich przyszłych obiadów. Mieli jednak spokój i Cenred nigdy nie zajrzał do ich wioski wraz ze swoim oddziałem siejącym strach po całym Essetir.

Poruszenie na sali nie zaskoczyło go bynajmniej.

\- Chciałbym, żeby ustalono o ile będziemy mogli schodzić z podatkami przez kolejne pięć lat. Po tym czasie chciałbym, abyśmy osiągnęli pułap, na którym utrzymamy się do czasu, aż następna zmiana będzie nieunikniona – poinformował ich. – Kiedy będziemy znali kwoty, wrócimy do tej rozmowy. Kto zajmie się rozliczeniem tego? – spytał wprost.

Jeden ze starszych mężczyzn podniósł dłoń. Merlin widział go poprzednio na kilku innych spotkaniach, ale nigdy nie zabierał głosu. Tym bardziej zaskoczyło go to teraz.

\- To Gustave de Croy – przedstawił go Delbert.

Mężczyzna wstał i skłonił się lekko.

\- Byłem skarbnikiem królewskim – poinformował go mężczyzna.

Czas przeszły nie umknął Merlinowi. I nie musiał pytać, dlaczego de Croy już nim nie jest. Delbert wyjaśnił mu, że wielu odsunęło się od zamku Essetir, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę jak niewiele mogli zdziałać w próbach pohamowania zapędów Lota i Cenreda. De Chiel twierdził, że wszyscy wierni dawnemu rodowi panującemu powrócą, kiedy tylko wieść się rozniesie. Merlina to cieszyło, ale wcale nie oznaczało, że ufał każdemu, kto niegdyś służył jego ojcu. Byli obcy, a on starał się jak mógł, aby poznać ich lepiej i zdecydować.

Zamek w ciągu kilku dni zapełnił się ludźmi, którzy chcieli go sobie zjednać. Komplementowano go za idiotyzmy i przymykano oczy na jego zachowanie niezgodne ze standardami w ich stanie. Jadał nie tak jak należało. Siedział w nieodpowiedni sposób, a ta pozłacana korona książęca nie raz i nie dwa zsunęła się z jego głowy i potoczyła po kamiennej posadzce. Powinien być szczęśliwy, że tutejsi nie byli przesądni. Upadek korony mógł zostać zrozumiany dosłownie.

\- Zajmij się tym jak najszybciej – powiedział Merlin. – Cieszymy się, że jesteś tutaj z powrotem, lordzie skarbniku – dodał.

Gustave wydawał się zaskoczony, ale na jego pomarszczonej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

ooo

Morgana starała się nauczyć go dobrych manier, ale to było chyba poza jego możliwościami. Wisiały nad nim we cztery. Wszystkie damy dworu i jego matka we własnej osobie biły go po rękach, kiedy sięgał po kielich w niegodny według nich sposób. Zastanawiał się, czy zmiana obyczajów przy stole nie byłaby szybsza niż te nauki. Na pewno przyniosłaby lepsze rezultaty.

De Chiel obserwował go z boku ze zmarszczką między brwiami, ale nie pospieszył z ratunkiem.

\- Nie mamy czasem jakiegoś niecierpiącego zwłoki spotkania? – spytał z nadzieją.

\- Merlinie – obruszyła się jego matka. – To też jest ważne. Nigdy nie rozumiałeś potrzeby zasad i nie potrafiłeś się odpowiednio zachować. Teraz jednak przyszedł kres twojego dzieciństwa – powiedziała.

Jakby nie był tego całkiem świadom. Odnosił wrażenie, że ono skończyło się, kiedy przekroczył bramy Camelotu. Arthur zmusił go do ukrywania się i pilnowania na każdym kroku. A potem zabrał mu wszystko, co Merlin miał komukolwiek do oddania. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy łóżko Pendragona już ktoś ogrzewał. Gwen mówiła, że George został jego nowym sługą i Arthur faktycznie żartował często, że wymieni Merlina na niego bez mrugnięcia okiem, ale to o niczym nie przesądzało. I może to nawet nie były tylko słowa, które miały mu dogryźć. George naprawdę był o wiele lepszym sługą niż Merlin. Ktokolwiek rzuciłby na niego okiem, wiedziałby to od razu.

\- Mamo – jęknął, nie wiedząc czy powinien się wstydzić, czy protestować.

Nigdy jeszcze niczego z nią nie ugrał, więc strategicznie zamilkł, a Anna de Chiel zaśmiała się krótko i skrzekliwie. Na pewno miała wiele cudownych cech, ale ten diaboliczny chichot wywoływał u niego ciarki.

\- Nie, spróbuj jeszcze raz – rozkazała mu matka, więc wziął głębszy wdech i wyciągnął dłoń po kielich tylko po to, aby zostać zdzielonym w głowę.

\- Garbisz się – rzuciła jego rodzicielka bezlitośnie.

ooo

Informacja o tym, że wojska Camelotu stoją niemal u ich granic, przyszła nagle. De Chiel wydawał się zirytowany faktem, że dowiadują się dopiero teraz, ale najwyraźniej zmiany na dworze doprowadziły do opóźnienia. Rycerze, których Merlin wybrał jako swoich przybocznych, wydawali się dziwnie nerwowi. Doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie potrafił walczyć. Arthur trenował z ludźmi, z którymi miał później walczyć i wygrywał turnieje. Merlin był myślicielem i nie ukrywał tego.

\- Czy zdołamy zebrać ludzi? – spytał wprost, kiedy de Chiel zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się po jego komnacie.

De Croy stał nieopodal, spoglądając przez okno w dal. Spokój mężczyzny działał na niego kojąco.

\- Nie – powiedział Delbert. – Nie wiemy, którzy na pewno są nadal lojalni Cenredowi. Nie chcę sytuacji, w której własne oddziały załamią szyk i ruszą na nasze tyły – dodał.

Merlin doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z takiej możliwości. I wiedział o przeprowadzonych ćwiczeniach dla wojska, którymi kierował Delbert. Rycerze podlegli niegdyś Cenredowi byli przesłuchiwani. Z intencji Merlina, przywieziono do zamku Essetir najważniejszych ludzi z okolicznych wiosek, aby zeznawali przeciwko nim. Wielu jednak umknęło. Chciał ich w więzieniach, żeby mieć pewność, że nie zmienią się w bandy rozbójników, siejące strach na drogach. Handel z Nemeth miał zostać wznowiony jeszcze w tym miesiącu. To popsułoby im szyki.

\- Porozmawiam z Arthurem – zdecydował.

\- Twój książę nie należy do najbardziej rozsądnych – przypomniał mu Delbert.

Merlin westchnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Bywa narwany, ale chce dobrze dla swoich ludzi – powiedział jedynie.

\- Może upatrujemy rozwiązania problemu w całkiem złym miejscu? – spytał nagle de Croy, odwracając się w ich stronę. – Nasz książę potrzebuje żony. To się nadal nie zmieniło. Pani Morgana wydaje się idealną kandydatką.

Merlin zaśmiał się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Uther nie odda jej ręki – odparł Delbert. – Myślałem już o tym.

\- Uther odda jej rękę z przyjemnością, aby się jej pozbyć. Wyślemy list, posła z listem. W liście zamieścimy wiadomość, że Morgana jest czarownicą. Uther uniknie skandalu wydając ją za mąż. W końcu w Essetir magia nie jest zakazana. Co zrobiłby z wychowanicą we własnym zamku? Nie mógłby jej stracić na oczach gawiedzi jak postąpił z pozostałymi – wyjaśnił de Croy i Merlinowi nie podobało się, gdzie to wszystko zmierza.

\- Ja i Morgana? – zaśmiał się. – To… - urwał.

Słowo obrzydliwe było za mocne. Nie nienawidził Morgany. Z pewnością mogliby zostać przyjaciółmi, gdyby przestała traktować go jak Arthur. A może to właśnie sprawiało, że czuł dziwny pociąg do przebywania w jej towarzystwie. De Croy jednak odczytywał wszystko w nieodpowiedni sposób. Nie był zakochany w Morganie. I co gorsza uderzyło go, że wcale nie musiał czuć do niej czegokolwiek. Wystarczyło, aby się pobrali i urodziła jego dziecko.

Możliwe, że odrobinę pobladł, bo Delbert zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w niego ze spokojem.

\- Wolałbym nie – powiedział słabo.

Ten protest mógł zdać się na nic.

\- Rozważymy to – zdecydował de Chiel. – Wróg jednak jest u granic już teraz, i to jest sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki. Jeśli wygramy, będziemy mieli przewagę w negocjacjach.

Merlin przełknął ciężko i spojrzał na Kilgharraha, który opalał się w słońcu owinięty wokół jednej z wież.

\- Wyruszamy – poinformował smoka krótko.

ooo

Rozpoznał Arthura z daleka po krwistoczerwonej tunice, którą zawsze ubierał po to, aby zaimponować ludziom, których spotykał. Rycerze, którzy mu towarzyszyli, spoglądali nerwowo wokół. Nie prowadził armii, ale jedynie niewielki oddział. Kilgharrah krążył ponad linią chmur, niewidoczny dla oka, ale miał pokazać się, kiedy tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Ealdor było za ich plecami, nadal bezpieczne i spokojne, ale nakazali ludziom odwrót w głąb Essetir, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie miał planu, jedynie nadzieję, że Arthur zgodzi się na wycofanie, kiedy usłyszy o mocy Morgany. On jeden musiał wiedzieć, że Merlin nie porwałby jej i Gwen. Zresztą Lancelot mówił coś pospiesznie do swojego księcia, kiedy podjeżdżali bliżej.

Miał ochotę zamachać, ale nie byli przyjaciółmi i nie wiedział czy Arthur przyjmie go z otwartymi ramionami. Nie miał pojęcia w jakiej sytuacji ich to stawiało. Obaj pochodzili z królewskich rodów i jego żarty teraz mogły ugryźć go w pośladek. Dość boleśnie.

Starał się nie być dupkiem. Jego sługa – którego o zgrozo przydzielił mu Delbert – wydawał się całkiem zadowolony ze swojej pracy. A, przynajmniej nie narzekał. I nawet opowiadał Merlinowi o plotkach, które krążyły po zamku. Stąd wiedział, że początkowa euforia opadła i teraz zastanawiano się nad obecnością Morgany w komnatach jego matki. Opowiadano o romansie, który ich łączył od lat. Jak podążyła za nim, kiedy z narażeniem życia uciekali z Delbertem, z Camelotu.

Ta opowieść porwała nawet jego. I co gorsza, jego matka naprawdę lubiła Morganę.

Ściągnął konia, starając się nie spaść z siodła i był trochę zdziwiony, kiedy to Lancelot i Leon wyjechali na ich spotkanie. Spojrzał na Arthura, który obserwował go z oddali i miał ochotę rzucić jakiś wredny czar, który zepchnąłby go z konia.

Jeden z rycerzy Essetir zrównał się z nim, ale nie wyciągnął jeszcze miecza.

\- Czy to rozsądne, książę? – spytał mężczyzna z pewnym wahaniem.

\- To najbardziej honorowi ludzie, jakich znam. Nie zaatakują bez ostrzeżenia – poinformował go, kierując całą swoją uwagę na Leona i Lancelota, którzy znajdowali się już na odległość głosu.

Zatrzymali swoje konie w bezpiecznej odległości z mieszanymi uczuciami zapewne. Sam nie wiedział jak powinien zachować się w tej sytuacji.

\- Merlin, książę Essetir – przedstawił go rycerz. – Ja jestem Ernesto de Croy, syn Gustavo de Croya, lorda północnych ziem i skarbnika królewskiego. Kim jesteście? – spytał.

\- Nie muszą się przedstawiać – powiedział Merlin od razu. – Dlaczego Arthur nie chce ze mną porozmawiać? – spytał wprost.

Lancelot zawahał się wyraźnie, ale to nie on miał prowadzić rozmowy.

\- Arthur, książę Camelotu ma rozkazy do wykonania. Jakkolwiek nie leżą po jego myśli, nie ma wyboru – poinformował go Leon i brzmiał naprawdę przepraszająco.

Merlin skinął głową.

\- Odjedźcie albo weźmiemy was w niewolę. Przekaż mu to – powiedział.

Leon wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Jeśli nie odjedziecie, będę musiał podjąć swoje własne działania – uprzedził ich.

Lancelot skrzywił się i spojrzał za niego na niewielki oddział, który mu towarzyszył.

\- Jeśli mogę mówić z wolnej stopy, nie potrafisz walczyć. Po prostu wycofaj się do zamku – poprosił go mężczyzna. – Opór nie ma sensu. Wiesz, że masz do czynienia z kwiatem naszego rycerstwa – westchnął Lancelot.

\- Żadna krew nie zostanie przelana – obiecał mu. – Ostatni raz proszę, abyście odjechali.

\- Przekażemy – odparł Leon, ale już w jego głosie słyszał, że mężczyzna nie wierzy za bardzo w powodzenie tego planu.

Mieli nad nimi potężną przewagę i Merlin nigdy nie dowodził wojskiem. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wycofałby się ze spotkania z ich niewielkim oddziałem, ale liczył na to, że Arthur jednak nie chciał dokonywać rzezi niewinnych mieszkańców Essetir. Te idiotyczne wojny zawsze uderzały w najsłabszych.

Obserwował jak Lancelot i Leon zmierzają w stronę swojego księcia. Nie spieszyli się, jakby chcieli odciągnąć nieuniknione i nie był zaskoczony.

\- Książę, co robimy? Mam dać znak do zwarcia szyku? – spytał Ernesto.

\- Nie – odparł spokojnie. – Powiedz ludziom, że za kilka minut odjeżdżamy – westchnął, kiedy w jego głowie zaczynał formować się plan.

Arthur spoglądał na niego z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy i z pewnym żalem, który rozpoznawał sam.

\- _Kilgharrah?_ – spytał.

\- _Emrysie, czy już czas?_ – zainteresował się smok.

Ernesto wydawał się przerażony, więc Merlin uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

\- Wsparcie nadlatuje – poinformował go, a potem odwrócił się w stronę Arthura i wyciągnął dłoń, kierując swoją moc w stronę księcia.

Tak wiele razy ogłuszał Pendragona, że to niemal było jak jego druga natura. Arthur zwisł bezwładnie w siodle, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować i wtedy zaczęła się panika, kiedy Kilgharrah spłoszył konie, swoim nagłym pojawieniem się.

\- Nie cofajcie się! – krzyknął Merlin do Ernesto. – Kilgharrah, zabierz Arthura do zamku Essetir – polecił smokowi i spojrzał na zdezorientowanego Lancelota, który ruszył w jego kierunku pewnie instynktownie wyczuwając, skąd wzięło się niebezpieczeństwo.

Jednak i on zwisł w siodle, prawie z niego spadając zresztą, czego Merlin nie chciał. Kilgharrah jednak miał już w swoich szponach Arthura i unosił się coraz wyżej, poza zasięg ludzkich strzał. Zresztą nie mogli strzelać do smoka, kiedy miał ich księcia.

\- Merlinie! – krzyknął Leon.

\- Wróć do Uthera i powiedz mu, że jego syn jest moim gościem, podobnie jak Morgana. Chociaż ta druga przybyła do zamku z własnej woli. Są zaproszeni na koronację i jeśli życzy sobie rozmawiać ze mną, powinien również stawić się w Essetir. Może wziąć nawet całą armię, ale nie gwarantuję, że ktokolwiek wróci tym razem – powiedział, starając się brzmieć na pewnego siebie. – Lancelota zabieram razem z sobą. Arthurowi nie spadnie włos z głowy, ale pewnie byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby ktoś jeszcze z nim został. Wyznacz rycerza, który z nami podąży, a zagwarantuję mu bezpieczeństwo – dodał.

Leon wydawał się zszokowany, ale Gwaine szybko wystąpił przed szereg i nawet wyjął miecz z pochwy, zapewne chcąc oddać broń jednemu z jego ludzi. Merlin jednak machnął dłonią.

\- Od mojego bezpieczeństwa zależy bezpieczeństwo Arthura. Ja go nie skrzywdzę, wiecie o tym. Nie jestem jednak pewien, co do reszty – przyznał całkiem szczerze. – To też przekaż Utherowi.

Leon kiwnął głową i poklepał po plecach Gwaine'a. Rycerz zawrócił konia, wykrzykując rozkazy do swoich ludzi i zaczęli się wycofywać. Gwaine ułożył bezpieczniej Lancelota, przerzucając go przez siodło i ujął lejce jego konia, co pewnie było najlepszym rozwiązaniem. A potem mężczyzna zrównał się z nim.

\- Więc od jak dawna władasz magią, co? – spytał Gwaine.

Merlin uśmiechnął się do niego jedynie kącikami ust. Był tak zmęczony, że zaczynał przypuszczać, że sam resztę drogi spędzi przerzucony przez siodło.

ooo

Witano ich jak zwycięzców i Gwen wybiegła wraz z Morganą na dziedziniec, aby ich powitać. Lancelot nadal był nieprzytomny i Gwaine ściągnął go z konia niezdarnie. Ernesto przynajmniej mu pomógł donieść mężczyznę do jednej z komnat, którą Delbert przygotował poinformowany zapewne przez Kilgharraha o sytuacji. Smok wydawał się zadowolony, kiedy spoglądał na niego z jednej z wież.

\- Gdzie umieściliście Arthura? – spytał wprost.

\- Optowałem za lochami – westchnął Delbert.

Merlin zaśmiał się. Arthur zapewne nie byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby obudził się na słomie.

\- Zabraliśmy mu miecz – poinformował go de Chiel. – Jest w strzeżonych komnatach na końcu korytarza.

Merlin skinął głową. Arthur zapewne podjąłby przynajmniej jedną próbę ucieczki, bo właśnie taki był. Głupio byłoby go potem szukać po lasach Essetir. Te różniły się bardzo od tych otaczających Camelot. Przede wszystkim gościła w nich magia. A nie wszyscy druidzi na wieść, że goszczą Pendragona, byliby zadowoleni.

\- Gwen, zaopiekuj się Lancelotem – poprosił dziewczynę, chociaż zapewne było to całkiem niepotrzebne.

Ona już pochylała się nad nieprzytomnym rycerzem.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? – spytała przerażona.

\- Machnął ręką – odparł Gwaine. – Lancelot będzie taki wściekły, kiedy się obudzi. Przecież ty nie potrafisz nawet trzymać miecza – prychnął.

\- Zważ, że mówisz do księcia – warknął Delbert.

\- Ale to nie jest moje królestwo i nie mój książę – prychnął Gwaine.

\- Dyby jednak wszędzie są takie same – poinformował go całkiem poważnie Delbert.

\- Szynki też – wtrącił pospiesznie. – Gwaine lubi szynki i gospody, prawda? – spytał.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Nie miałem zostać świtą Arthura? – spytał rycerz niepewnie.

\- Lancelot i ja chyba wystarczymy – rzucił.

Powinien był wiedzieć, że Gwaine w Essetir będzie oznaczał jedynie kłopoty.

ooo

Arthur obudził się nagle i usiadł na łóżku gwałtownie, niemal od razu szukając miecza, który Delbert kazał mu zabrać. Rozejrzał się po komnacie, zapewne planując ucieczkę. Wstał nawet, zapewne nadal nieświadom, że jest obserwowany. I zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy jego wzrok padł na Merlina. Nie powiedział ani słowa, ale ramiona opadły, jakby już się poddał.

\- Jesteś w Essetir – poinformował go, chociaż to był oczywiste. – Lancelot i Gwaine są w komnacie obok. Gwaine się upił – dodał.

Arthur wziął głębszy oddech i spojrzał wymownie na pochwę bez miecza, która nadal była przypięta do jego zbroi. Zastanawiał się czy nie rozebrać mężczyzny, ale wydawało mu się to nieodpowiednie.

\- Więc jestem więźniem – stwierdził w końcu Arthur.

\- Nie – odparł pospiesznie Merlin. – Po prostu… - urwał. – Zaatakowalibyście nas.

\- Myślisz, że miałem jakikolwiek wybór? Albo, że tego chciałem? – spytał Arthur zirytowany.

\- A myślisz, że w jakiej sytuacji mnie postawiłeś?! – warknął. – Prosiłem, żebyście zawrócili.

\- Wyjechałeś przeciwko nam z garstką ludzi i doskonale wiemy jak fatalny jesteś w walce. Nikt by cię nie zabił – prychnął Arthur. – Gwaine nawet powiedział, że specjalnie cię ogłuszy, zanim walka na dobre się rozpocznie.

\- Ale wjechalibyście do mojego królestwa – odparł, starając się uspokoić i Arthur zamarł, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że Merlin nie jest już jego cholernym sługą.

Szczęka mężczyzny zacisnęła się mocno.

\- Więc jestem więźniem – stwierdził Pendragon.

\- Nie, jeśli nie chcesz nim być – odparł Merlin. – Zamierzasz mnie zabić albo podbić Essetir? – spytał wprost.

Arthur spojrzał na niego z dziwną desperacją.

\- Tak, wiem. Nie masz wyboru – powiedział. – Nigdy nie masz wyboru.

\- Morgana jest tutaj – poinformował go Arthur.

\- Wiem – prychnął. – Ale nie porwaliśmy jej. Przyjechała tutaj z Gwen w dzień po nas – poinformował go.

Arthur spoglądał na niego tak, jakby oczekiwał wyjaśnień.

\- Uciekła, bo ma magię – poinformował go i oczy Pendragona zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. – Stwierdziła, że skoro Uther był na granicy decyzji o zgładzeniu mnie i wywołaniu wojny z Essetir, zapewne jej nie wybaczy – powiedział.

\- Morgana… - zaczął Arthur i potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Jej prorocze sny się nasiliły – wyjaśnił. – Nie mogła tego dalej ukrywać. Staram się jej pomóc panować nad mocą, ale to nie jest łatwe i przede wszystkim potrzebowała, przestać się bać.

\- Ale Morgana… - spróbował Arthur ponownie.

\- Chyba rozumiesz, dlaczego nie mogłem wydać jej z powrotem twojemu ojcu – westchnął w końcu.

Arthur zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i spojrzał na swoje ręce, jakby pojęcia nie miał co teraz. Więc było ich dwóch.

\- Powiem Lancelotowi i Gwaine'owi, że jesteś już przytomny – rzucił, spoglądając na Arthura mniej pewnie.

Nie wiedział w zasadzie, czego się spodziewał po tej rozmowie. Może czekał na jakiś znak, że jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Arthur jednak pilnował się przy nim tak jak przy każdym obcym, którego spotykał na dworze. Merlin znał doskonale tę minę, i to pozorne rozluźnienie, w którym mężczyzna teraz był. I nie podobało mu się to. Nie z własnej woli stał po przeciwnej stronie barykady.

ooo

Siedzieli z Arthurem ramię w ramię na dwóch tronach, które wniesiono specjalnie na tę ucztę. Książęca korona na jego głowie ciążyła jak diabli i wcale nie pomagało to, że Pendragon zerkał na niego raz po raz, jakby nie wierzył w to, co widział. Może sądził, że to jeden wielki żart. Merlin sam czuł się tak bardzo nie na miejscu jak tylko mógł. Jego skrępowanie zresztą udzieliło się pozostałym i panowała nieprzyjemna cisza.

Merlin spojrzał niespokojnie w stronę Arthura, który siedział sztywno na swoim tronie.

\- Jak sprawy w królestwie? – spytał niepewnie.

Pendragon uniósł brew.

\- Doskonale – odparł mężczyzna krótko.

\- Wątpiące, skoro książę Camelotu znajduje się w zamku, w Essetir jako dostojny gość naszego króla – zakpił ktoś.

Merlin bez problemu rozpoznał jednego z rycerzy, który towarzyszył mu dzisiejszego dnia.

Arthur zacisnął dłoń mocniej na kielichu, spoglądając w stronę mężczyzny, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- To musiała być niesamowita podróż – rzucił jeszcze mężczyzna.

\- Zapewne zazdrościsz – warknął Gwaine. – Takie fundujemy w Camelocie na porządku dziennym – dodał.

\- Nie wykazaliście się jakoś dzisiaj pomimo takiej przewagi liczebnej. Zady waszych koni oglądaliśmy przez dłuższy czas – odparł mężczyzna i Gwaine podniósł się gwałtownie, chociaż Lancelot starał się go posadzić z powrotem na krześle.

Zanim Merlin mrugnął okiem, dobywano mieczy.

\- Dość! – krzyknął i chyba włożył w to trochę swojej magii, bo wszyscy zamarli.

\- Gwaine, usiądź – warknął Arthur przez zaciśnięte zęby i rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach.

Merlin nie lubił tego wyrazu twarzy, który Pendragon miał teraz. Widywał go o wiele za często, kiedy byli przetrzymywani, a ktoś szydził z Arthura. I nie mogli nic z tym zrobić.

\- Nikt nie powie ani jednego słowa – powiedział z pewnością w głosie. – Nie obrażamy naszych gości – dodał.

I wziął kolejny głębszy wdech, bo wszyscy wpatrywali się teraz w niego i czuł, że powinien jakoś zareagować, ale nie znał żadnych zwyczajów, które tyczyłyby się takiej sytuacji.

\- Świętowanie zwycięstwa to jedno. Problem w tym, że nie jesteśmy wrogami – powiedział.

Delbert skinął głową.

\- Nasze królestwa powinny się zjednoczyć – podjął de Chiel. – Przyjaźń jest ważna, ponieważ gwarantuje pokój, a ten z kolei to gwarancja spokojnych czasów, o które modlimy się wszyscy. Mamy nadzieję, że nieporozumienie, do którego doszło, nie znajdzie żadnych reperkusji w przyszłych rozmowach, które zamierzamy prowadzić – dodał.

Arthur spojrzał na Delberta mniej pewnie.

\- Mamy nadzieję na unię, która mogłaby zagwarantować pokój – dodał de Chiel i spojrzał na Morganę dość wymownie.

Merlin poczuł jak pot zaczyna spływać po jego plecach. Delbert nie powiedział niczego oficjalnego, ale i tak wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego do czego to prowadzi. Dłoń Arthura zacisnęła się tylko mocniej na kielichu wina, kiedy unosił naczynie do góry.

\- Za pokój – powiedział Pendragon sucho.

\- Nie, za Camelot i Essetir – odparł Delbert.

ooo

Nie mógł zasnąć, ale to nie było nic nowego. Łóżko, które miało należeć do niego, było zbyt miękkie. Nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić też do jego wielkości. Nie wyobrażał sobie, aby na porządku dziennym było, aby jedna osoba zajmowała tak wiele miejsca, ale jego komnata wydawała się bez przestrzenna, kiedy zapadł zmrok. Nie widział jej ścian i nie wiedział, gdzie przebiega granica.

Podniósł się, naciągając na siebie tunikę i wyszedł na zewnątrz, ignorując spojrzenia strażników. Przed komnatami Arthura nadal pozostawali rycerze, ale tym razem bardziej do obrony księcia niż, aby więzić go w środku. Pendragon zapewnił ich, że nie zamierza uciec, skoro jego ojciec i tak zmierzał do Essetir na rozmowy. A Merlin ufał jego słowu honoru.

Nie pukał. Po prostu wszedł do środka, trochę zaskoczony, że w pomieszczeniu nadal paliło się światło.

Arthur spojrzał na niego, podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła niemal natychmiast, ale nie zrobił nic, aby się zakryć. Nigdy nie był niepewny tego jak wyglądał. Merlin nie miał tego przywileju. Z lustra zawsze straszyły go kanciaste kształty o wiele zbyt szczupłego ciała. Wyczerpanie magiczne ostatnich dni wcale nie pomagało.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał Arthur wprost.

Merlin mógł odpowiedzieć na setki sposobów na to pytanie. Nie był jednak, nawet pewny po co tutaj przyszedł. Arthur nie rozmawiał z nim po uczcie. Nie odzywał się też podczas niej, o ile nie został bezpośrednio o coś zapytany.

\- Chciałem… Chciałem spytać, co z Gaiusem – skłamał.

Arthur nie rozluźnił się nawet odrobinę.

\- Zanim ojcu przeszedł gniew, wysłałem go w długą podróż po zioła. Zanim je zbierze, uznałem, że znajdę dobrą dla niego wymówkę – odparł mężczyzna.

\- Och – wyrwało się Merlinowi i odczuł cholerną ulgę.

Od samego początku martwił się, że Uther zacznie kolejne śledztwo i może nawet czystkę w Camelocie. Nie mówiono, aby krew polała się znowu, ale może paradoksalnie to dzięki zniknięciu Morgany.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział.

Arthur nadal nie usiadł i nie zaprosił go bliżej, więc patrzyli na siebie i Merlin zaczynał czuć się jak ostatni idiota. W Camelocie kłóciliby się do tej pory albo pieprzyli na łóżku księcia. Arthur jednak wydawał się teraz tak ostrożny, że sam bał się popełnić jakiś błąd.

\- Więc zamierzasz poślubić Morganę – powiedział mężczyzna i brzmiało to jak oskarżenie.

Merlin miał nadzieję, że ten pomysł de Croya nigdy nie wypłynie.

\- Nie tyle zamierzam, co… - urwał. – Ona nie może wrócić do Camelotu.

\- Zabraniam – powiedział Arthur, szokując go kompletnie.

\- Dokładnie, czego mi zabraniasz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Nie jestem już twoim sługą – przypomniał mu. – I Uther zamierzał wydać Morganę za Cenreda. Wtedy nie protestowałeś – warknął. – Sądzisz, że będę gorszy od Cenreda? Myślisz, że mam jakiś wybór? Potrzebuję dziedzica, a Morgana i tak skończyłaby na dworze jakiegoś króla jako jego żona. Ja będę o nią przynajmniej dbał. Mamy magię, więc będziemy się rozumieli i…

Nie wiedział czy próbuje przekonać siebie, czy jego. Jednak to naprawdę miało sens. Może Delbert przez ten cały czas miał rację. Morgana potrzebowała go, aby nauczyć się panowania nad mocą. Zakończyliby w ten sposób wszelkie działania wojenne i wzmocnili pozycję Essetir pośród innych królestw.

\- Więc chodzi o magię? Tylko o to? – spytał Arthur.

\- Wiem, że o nią dbasz – westchnął Merlin. – Co mam ci powiedzieć? Że ją pokocham? – spytał. – To… - urwał. – To jest możliwe. Mógłbym ją pokochać. Jest inteligentna i rozumiemy się…

\- Zamknij się – warknął Arthur. – Nie pozwalam. Zabraniam! Rozumiesz?! Zabraniam! – krzyknął.

Merlin miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale to było idiotyczne. Arthur wpatrywał się w niego uparcie, jakby chciał coś mu powiedzieć samym tylko wzrokiem. Merlin znał go dobrze, ale nie na tyle, aby odczytywać spojrzenia. I znowu próbował zepchnąć go do podrzędnej roli, której Merlin szczerze nienawidził. Nigdy nie był dobry w słuchaniu rozkazów i może to powinno go naprowadzić. Nie był też już sługą Arthura o czym ten ewidentnie nie pamiętał albo nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości.

\- Nie możesz! To przez to, że byłem twoim sługą? Jestem niegodny jej ręki? Tak bardzo cię boli, że już nie jestem twoim służącym i nie możesz mną pomiatać? – spytał wprost. – Morganie nie przeszkadza… - zaczął, ale nie dokończył, bo Arthur pchnął go w stronę ściany z taką siłą, że odebrało mu dech.

Nie miał zresztą zbyt wiele czasu na to, żeby się opanować, bo ciepłe usta przyległy do jego własnych, zmuszając go do rozsunięcia warg. Pocałunek był odrobinę zbyt brutalny. Miał wrażenie, że jest miażdżony przez o wiele większe ciało Arthura, bo Pendragon był o wiele lepiej zbudowany od niego. Przynajmniej pomiędzy nimi nie było zbyt wielkiej różnicy wzrostu i wyraźnie czuł na biodrze, że cienka koszula nocna Arthura nie ukrywała zbyt wiele. Może jęknął, ale mężczyzna oderwał się od niego na chwilę z miną taką, jakby był przerażony tym, co zrobił. Chyba jednak przekroczyli już pewną granicę, bo Arthur złapał za jego nogę, unosząc ją odrobinę wyżej, robiąc sobie miejsce bliżej jego krocza i Merlin wyraźnie poczuł jak ich penisy się o siebie otarły. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek był tak podniecony. Arthur jednak był jedynym, z którym sypiał, więc pewnie nie miał porównania.

\- Mocniej – wyszeptał, ale stali przy ścianie i nie mieli zbyt wielkiej możliwości ruchu.

Może, dlatego mężczyzna pociągnął go za sobą w tył, w stronę łóżka. I kiedy opadli na przykrycia, nakrył go ponownie sobą, szarpiąc się z jego tuniką.

\- Nienawidzę tego, że jesteś księciem – usłyszał Merlin i zamarł.

Zepchnął z siebie Arthura niemal od razu, powstrzymując się ostatkiem sił przed tym, aby nie użyć magii.

\- Jesteś dupkiem – warknął zirytowany, starając się poprawić swoje ubranie.

Arthur spoglądał na niego zdezorientowany, aż zrozumienie pojawiło się na jego twarzy.

\- Niczego nie rozumiesz – warknął mężczyzna. – Niczego – powtórzył zirytowany. – Być może robimy to ostatni raz. Wiem, że musisz mieć dziedzica. I ja też – ciągnął dalej, przeczesując włosy palcami. – Gdyby byłeś moim sługą, wiedziałem, że nie odejdziesz…

\- Chciałeś mnie potraktować jak dziwkę – odgadł Merlin bez problemu. – Miałbyś żonę i syna, który zostałby królem, a ja… - urwał, bo to nie mieściło mu się w głowie.

\- A ty byłbyś mój. Wszyscy tak robią – wyjaśnił mu Arthur. – Ale skoro zostaniesz. cholernym królem Essetir… - westchnął. – Nie będziesz mieszkał w Camelocie. I ,kiedy poślubisz Morganę… Nie będę mógł jej tego zrobić – powiedział tonem pełnym napięcia.

Nie musiał zresztą dodawać nic innego, bo patrzył na niego tak intensywnie, że Merlin niemal czytał mu w myślach.

\- Nie znalazłeś sobie kogoś na moje miejsce, kiedy wyjechaliśmy z Camelotu – powiedział zszokowany.

Arthur wyglądał tak, jakby dostał w twarz.

\- Tak myślałeś? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Ja… - urwał Merlin.

Usiadł na łóżku, poprawiając swoje ubranie. Arthur stał nadal, półnago, niecały metr od niego i mógłby po niego sięgnąć, ale to nagle wydawało się tak daleko.

\- Kiedy robiliśmy to trzynasty raz, powiedziałeś, co znaczy ta liczba – przypomniał mu mężczyzna, całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Merlin pamiętał niemal wszystkie ich rozmowy.

\- Miłość i zjednoczenie – powiedział Arthur. – Nienawidzę tego, że jesteś księciem – powtórzył uparcie.

\- Myślałem, że po prostu jesteś wściekły, że jesteśmy równi stanem – westchnął Merlin, przecierając swoją twarz.

Arthur usiadł w końcu na łóżku koło niego, a potem objął go rękami, co było bardziej szokujące niż rewelacje Delberta na temat jego ojca i królestwa Essetir sprzed parunastu dni. Arthur nie należał do tych najbardziej uczuciowych ludzi, a jednak przytulał go. Odrobinę sztywno i bez wprawy, ale jednak zawsze.

Położyli się na boku, wsłuchując się w cholerną ciszę, która nie przynosiła żadnych rozwiązań.

ooo

Obudził się rano z ramieniem wokół klatki piersiowej. Arthur oddychał w jego kark, przyciskając go do siebie tak mocno, jakby jego życie od tego zależało. Merlin nie mógł, nie odnieść wrażenia, że mężczyzna jednak wczoraj miał rację i zamykali pewien rozdział, zanim zdążyli go otworzyć. Nie czuł się królem i nie rozumiał wszystkiego, co przychodziło wraz z tym. Nie wątpił jednak, że poślubienie Morgany było dobrym krokiem. Potrzebowała ochrony. On potrzebował potomstwa. Nie chciał tego sprowadzać do wymiany, ale Morgana nie zaprotestowała ani razu, kiedy o tym wspomniano. Podczas uczty wpatrywała się w niego jedynie z pewną dozą ciekawości. Nie sądził jednak, aby ich wzajemne stosunki uległy zmianie i paradoksalnie to mu odpowiadało. Nie chciał udawać miłości, której nie czuł. Sądził, że mógłby ją pokochać, ale zaczynał w to wątpić. Przez ostatnie dni tylko strach przed tym, że dla Arthura był jedynie kolejnym kochankiem, powstrzymywał go przed angażowaniem się w to szaleństwo. Teraz sądził, że było już dla niego za późno.

Wyswobodził się z objęć Arthura tylko po to, aby zrzucić z siebie tunikę. Było dość wcześnie i zamek zapewne był uśpiony. Straże przed drzwiami musiały się wymienić, ale nikt nie szukał go w komnatach księcia Camelotu. Nikt nie sprawdził, co tutaj robili przez całą noc. Może zakładano, że prowadzili negocjacje przez cały ten czas. Tak było lepiej.

Arthur otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego niepewnie, zapewne zaspany. Jednak szybko zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, kiedy Merlin usiadł na jego biodrach tak nagi jak bogowie go stworzyli.

\- Ostatni raz – przypomniał mu.

Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego smutno, kiedy pogładził jego ramię.

\- Zanim zostaniesz królem Essetir – powiedział mężczyzna, ściągając go niżej, aby mogli się pocałować.


End file.
